


Please Ask Me To Stay

by KabukiCoffeeArts



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Belly Rubs, Decepticons - Freeform, Fluff, Inflation, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sexual Interfacing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Smutt, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Prime - Freeform, buldging, lorge Megs, smol Bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabukiCoffeeArts/pseuds/KabukiCoffeeArts
Summary: A little underapreciation. A little love. A little friendship. A whole new world.“Bumblebee, my spark, my lover, my mate, will you join me? I won’t force you to fight. I will never force you into anything. Just… Please… Will you join me?” Megatron’s spark felt like it was pouring from his intake. He hated it. But he loved Bumblebee.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Megatron (Transformers), Bumblebee/Megatron
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Please Ask Me To Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrimsonFoxx443](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/gifts).



> The first chapter of this is based heavily on CrimsonFoxx443's "Patrolling The Heart". The rest is sort of a continatuon of the story! Please go check out her work! Thanks again for letting me run with your idea!

The night was dark and cold as most desert nights were, but Bumblebee had still been forced to go on patrol. _“There’s no danger of a system shut down!”_ Ratchet had said. _“So go!”_ He had said.

As usual, Bumblebee’s transformation had been seamless and smooth, the muscle car making his way out of the old military storage building and off the compound grounds in the midst of the sandy landscape around a city in Nevada. Honestly, Bumblebee didn’t know which town they were near, but he didn’t really care anyway. He just took his orders and carried them out like the good soldier he was.

All was dull. It was boring. He was bored. He was bored of this! The vehicle’s engine sighed as he rode into town, slowing down a bit to a cruise. Coming to an alley, he transformed, landing as silently as a twenty-foot robot could. Which was surprisingly quiet!

He moved with the silence and speed only a scout could master, truly master. Bumblebee slipped around corners, everything being so easy. But even a it was easy, he didn’t lax or cut corners. No… That wasn’t Bumblebee’s style. That wasn’t him. He was a good soldier.

And then?

Just as the night seemed like it couldn’t get any slower, something interesting happened; a whine entered his audials. He twitched his ear fins up and swiveled his helm towards the building he had heard the strange sound. This was a whine he knew and it was rather out of place for the area. This whine was one created by large flight engines gave off when they came in too how to a landing. They were clearly old engines begging for relaxation. Another _click hiss_ and Bumblebee registered the sounds of a Cybertronian mid-flight transformation. A loud cracking thump echoed as a large metal being landed atop the building. As strong and carefully as he could, Bumblebee scaled the building until he could see over the edge of the building’s roof.

The streetlamps around the city reflected back the silver and purple of the mech he wanted to see the least. So… He watched. He didn’t say anything, didn’t move towards him. He just… watched.

Megatron snarled out a noise, twisting and kicking an empty can of swill humans called “beer”. He didn’t see as Bumblebee ducked his helm, fins laying back like a cat or dog. He seemed… angry. Angry in a different way than every other time Bumblebee had seen him. The large mech moved and sat his aft down on a large generator box, it crumpling beneath him. It threw sparks and caused the few lights left on in the building go out.

Unsure, Bumblebee made a decision. What else could he do? He was bored and the Autobots would have just told him to return and tell them where they had seen him. Something about this interaction felt…. Strange. He couldn’t just leave him there. The yellow bug reached up to grab onto the side of the building, pulling himself up. He jumped over the lip, landing swiftly. Megatron’s wild red optics flashed purple as he looked up at him. His fusion canon onlined and weakly lifted up to Bumblebee, but once he saw who it was, he lowered it. He didn’t see Bumblebee as a threat. Or if he did; he didn’t care.

::Are you alright?:: He asked, beeping through his battle mask. Internally, Bumblebee was screaming at himself. He had spoken before his processor really thought about it. Hah! “Spoken”? He didn’t have the components to even speak anymore! 

“I’m fine. Besides, what does an Autobot like you care anyway?” His gruff voice spat. It held none of his usual venom and Bumblebee immediately knew that something wasn’t right.

::Yeah, I don’t really think you are.:: Bee retorted, rounding the edge before he leaned against the small shack-like structure that held the door to the inside of the building.

“WELL I AM JUST FRAGGING FINE, SCOUT!” Megatron snarled, standing and looming, towering over the smaller mech. Bumbleebee’s face flashed fear for a moment before he realized that there was fluid pooling at the edges of his purple optics.

::You’re crying.:: He said in slight surprise, looking up at him. Purple optics flickered between the pretty royal color and the blood red of his natural coloration. Megatron’s shoulders slumped and he took a step or two back, leaning into the generator. He crossed his arms, raising one servo to hide his faceplate with a deep sigh, rubbing the washer fluid out of his optics. ::I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on. Frankly, I don’t think you should be alone while you’re in whatever this state is.:: Bumblebee beeped, looking up at the largely taller mech. He barely came up to the bottom of Megatron’s chest plate so he had to crane his head back pretty far to do so.

“Fine… If you want to stay with a tyrannical valve-plug like me, then you’re more than welcome to stay!” He said rather passive-aggressive sarcastically. Bumblebee wasn’t surprised by the tone. He was used to that. But the words? Those hit him like a slap in the face. His cycling black and clue optics widened as he raised a servo up to cover over his mask and- by extension- his lips.

::You’re not a tyrannical valve-plug! Who in the _galaxy_ would say that to you!?:: He beeped, standing up straighter and off the entrance building.

“How did you know that was said to me?” He asked softly, speaking in a weak whisper. He was breaking through Megatron’s walls. Sure, it was just a scratch on the surface, but it was still something and Bumblebee wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Was that how the saying went?

::I know how you see yourself. I know how your troops see you! Besides, based on your tone and frame stance, you’ve heard this a few times. Someone has clearly told you this.:: He counted off on his digits. Wow. He needed to stop hanging around Ratchet so much. Lowering his servos, he stepped forward, taking one of Megatron’s servos in his own. He gently rubbed it softly, his smaller servo wrapping partially around his.

“How can you be so sure?” Megatron’s voice told Bumblebee he was suspicious of his kind words. He sank down to sit on the generator again and the smaller yellow bug held his servo closer, standing in front of him.

::You are old enough with plenty experience to know that loyalty is not won with fear and tyranny. And one of the Autobots’ biggest problems with the Decepticons is that they are so loyal to you that it is hard for us to break through your forces. All but a handful of your troops would lay down their lives for you!:: He took another step closer, almost touching Megaton’s bent knees. ::As for being a valve-plug? The fact that you reacted that way mean that you took it personally. From everything I’ve seen of you, you aren’t the mech that normally lets things like that get to you. I can tell you’ve heard this repeatedly and I can tell that it hurt.:: He leaned himself just a bit closer so he was actually touching him now. He reached forward, wrapping his arms around his neck cords, holding him gently and comfortingly. ::This show me your more… civilian side.:: He beeped softly in what would be a whispering tone had he a voice to whisper in.

Shock was evident on the warlord’s faceplate. He turned his red optics to look at him, slowly wrapping his own arms around him. Sighing, he allowed his helm to sink against his shoulders. Megatron was silent for a moment before speaking. “Thank you… Though I fear I must admit that me allowing you so close and to hold me has become for my own personal gain.” He admitted weakly.

::Megatron, I don’t think you fear anything.:: He said sweetly before standing on his pedetips. ::But that’s alright… Because its personal for me too.:: He beeped softly in his audial. He sank back on his treads, looking up at the silver warlord for a moment, leaving his servos on his shoulders. Servos previously placed on his hips slid up to his faceplate, one resting on his neck whilst the other gently thumbed over his mouth guard.

“Little scout… No… Bumblebee, may I kiss you?” He asked softly, formally. He spoke as if he were afraid the universe would hear and steal the little bug away from him. For the first time in centuries, the metal plating slid away, revealing what Bumblebee hid beneath; scaring marks that scratched up his lip plates slightly like Megatron’s own. He was self-conscious about it and preferred to hide them beneath the mask.

Carefully, Megatron ran his thumb over his soft lip components before leaning in and pressing his own broken and cracked lips against his. It started soft and slow. Just a peck, followed by another, and another. Their lips began to linger against one another, being gentle and passionate. Both were in rather awkward positions, but neither really seemed to care as Megatron’s servos slipped back down to his hips. Bumblebee had such a thin, cinched waist with pretty, wide hips. Don’t get him started on the mech’s thighs! Megatron was definitely a sucker for thick, powerful thighs.

The kiss deepened with the swipe of his glossa over Bumblebee’s lower lip. He could have easily forced the scout to interface with him, take him here and make him his own. But he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to scare Bee away. Bumblebee parted his lips ever so slightly, letting Megatron slip his glossa in. The living metal of their glossa met and Megatron found a welcome surprise in the form of a small ball piercing nestled in the dip. His old engines rumbled softly as he purred, gently squeezing Bumblebee’s hips. He pulled him closer, sliding his servos down to grip his thighs gently whilst a groan left his lips.

Bumblebee hated himself, but he broke away, vents cycling softly to help cool his heating frame. Megatron growled a whine softly, digits instinctively curling to poke softly against his thighs. ::Shhh, Sweetspark, its alright. There will be plenty of time for that in the future.:: He promised, servos petting his helm softly. Bumblebee wasn’t stupid, but he did wonder if this made them lovers.

“Why in the future? Why not now?” Longing optics looked up at Bumblebee, the tone sweet and lonely. Bumblebee feared he’d lose all resolve.

::Because we only have a short bit of time before the others come looking for me… Trust me. I’d rather spend that time reaching heights of pleasure a young bot like me can only dream of!:: He sighed and let his shoulders slump back down. ::But I think it’d be better if we just kiss and cuddle… It’ll be easier when I have to leave.:: He looked away sadly, looking at the dark sky that seemed to stretch on for miles on end.

Megatron was silent for a moment before he brought a servo to cup his cheek, bringing his pretty face back to look at him. “I would very much like to show you those heights of please.” That was all he said and all he had to say before Bumblebee’s resolve crumbled and he reached up to kiss him again. Megatron stood, both servos lifting Bumblebee up by the thighs and spreading them so he could hold him against his chassis. Bee could quite literally feel his lover’s large spark thundering through his metal and against his own codpiece. He took one large step and placed his skid plate on the roof of the little shack, kissing down the small scout’s throat. He left sweet little nips and kisses that would surely leave paint transfers and marks all the way down. When his lips met those pretty black thighs, he kissed where his claws had pricked and scratched up a bit of paint, whispering little apologies as he went.

Blushing, the little mech brought his rounded digits up to cover his faceplate, looking through the cracks of his spread fingers whilst panting softly to relieve the heat quickly building in his nethers. A soft, cracked moan left his lips as Megatron kissed over his warm modesty panel. He raised a claw to playfully tap it a couple times. Now wasn’t the time to speak. Now was the time for them both to explore the pleasure they could share with one another. A soft hiss and Bumblebee’s modesty panel folded neatly up on his hips, revealing his neat and tidy equipment; a spike housing slit similar to what Earth reptiles have and a pretty mesh valve. His spike housing wasn’t very different from most, only having really one key difference; a small bundle of nerves at the top to which his spike would rub against when extended. No, the real jewel of his equipment was his valve; a pretty little thing with plush, puffy yellow lips with bright blue bio-lights circling the rim. The exterior node radiated with heat, glowing an almost shimmery blue. It looked like a true gem, glistening in the dim street light and what little illumination was cast off Megatron’s optics. It was slicked in Bumblebee’s rather pink lubricant.

“So pretty~!” Megatron mused out, his gravely voice practically vibrating the cool air around Bumblebee’s bits. This caused another moan of pleasure to leave his intake, static rimming the edges of each sound. Bumblebee should be terrified right now, having the very mech whom had torn his vocalizer from this throat stretching his glossa to lap at his valve. But he couldn’t. The only thing he could do was lean back and moan in pleasure. Megatron chuckled lightly as he moved his faceplate forward, dragging his glossa up and through his lips. He could taste the sweet flavor of his healthy lubricant, kneading his digits into his thighs. He drank and kneaded from Bumblebee as if he were a kitten drinking from its mother, going so far as to pull him a bit closer so he could lap up excess spillage. 

After a while of tasting and testing his entrance, Megatron slipped his large glossa inside. He moved slow despite Bumblebee’s enthusiasm. He didn’t want to hurt him, though it was hard to control himself as Bee lifted his legs up over his shoulders and wrapped them around his helm. He leaned back, supporting himself with one servo whilst the other slid beneath his chassis, reaching to play and rub at his own spark chamber. Megatron purred as his glossa sunk as far as it could go within the small scout. He could feel his calipers tightening around him, testing the stretch of them.

The pressure in his own hips had grown too much and he resolved to free his modesty panel, large plated spike freeing his sheath. One servo left Bee’s thighs to palm and rub over the plates, being careful not to overstimulate and spill in his own servo. The small yellow mech whimpered and moaned out little sounds, spike slowly freeing from his split. He moaned, throwing back his helm and crying out _::Megatron~!::_ as his spike rubbed over the cluster of nodes. Megatron’s glossa continued to work, continued to taste and find which bundle of nerves inside his little Bee created the greatest reactions. He pulled his tongue from him, licking up a bit of spillage.

Bumblebee sat up a little, optics opening in curiosity while a whimper lift his lips. Megatron simply chuckled, taking the servo off his spike to gently press him back. “Shhh, its okay. Let me take care of you.” He encouraged in a seductive tone. Bumblebee’s faceplate lit up in a bright blue blush as he obeyed, letting the weight of Megatron’s heavy servo lay him back. He closed his optics again and laid his arms over his faceplate while his warlord commented on how cute he was and how good he was being.

Slipping two digits of one servo into his lips, Megatron watched Bee squirm beneath his servo. He whined softly and Megatron just purred, making sure his pointed fingers were plenty slick with his saliva and his little lover’s lubricants. He leaned over him, pressing his lips to his neck, starting to kiss and lick and worship him while his servo moved in to position. He was careful, making sure he spread his lips before pressing his digit in. Slowly, slowly, slowly, he entered his digit. As he sunk to the knuckle, Bumblebee’s walls tightened around him and he cried out a moan of pleasure. His walls flooded with valve fluid, his spike releasing sticky ropes of pink fluid. Pleasure filled him, a charge racing through and out of his frame.

As he came down from his high, he started to whimper, tears pricking the corners of his optics. Megatron immediately began to panic. “Bumblebee? What’s wrong?” He asked, reaching up to kiss the tears, worrying he had hurt his little scout.

::I-I overloaded before you!:: He whimpered, upset that Megatron hadn’t had the same pleasure he had. He pouted him at him as Megatron just chuckled, working his digit in and out of him slowly before he could insert the second.

“Oh, sweetspark. That’s alright! You’re much younger than me. Its natural!” He said reassuringly. He found is absolutely adorable how the small mech was so emotional. “You’ve actually helped me. I’ll be able to enter you much easier now.” He promised, scissoring the digits inside of him. “See? You’re so wet and pliant~! Can you feel yourself stretching for me?” He cooed lovingly, kissing his lips softly, playfully nipping him. The little mech felt a bit better, settling back down and lit Megatron work a third soaked digit into him. Megatron took the time to lick up Bee’s chassis, cleaning him free of his own messy transfluid. He could taste the sweet bitter flavor still and absolutely loved it. 

“I’m going to enter you now, alright?” He warned, drawing his digits out. He collected fluids and lubricant, rubbing them over his own spike. It stood at attention, his red bio-lights between the plates pulsing with wild excitement. Bumblebee didn’t speak, just nodded.

Once his spike was sufficiently lubricated, he slipped his servos around his little Bee’s hips and thighs. He lifted him up and over his spike. One of Bumblebee’s legs stretched across Megatron’s chassis while the other hung at his side. His elbow bent on top of the shack, Bumblebee held onto it for support. He smiled up at his lover, nodding to reassure him that it was alright. As gentle as a warlord could, Megatron sank Bumblebee down on his spike, pushing up into him at the same time. Bumblebee’s entire frame trembled as he bit onto his knuckle, trying to stop the sounds coming from his lips. Megatron’s spike was almost as long as Bee’s entire forearm! His poor valve was stretching as wide as his calipers would allow for the moment. Over time, he’d stretch, but for now he took time to adjust, midsection swollen with his spike. His own significantly smaller spike drooled transfluid, valve fluid and lubricant dripping around Megatron.

“You’re doing so well, such a good boy! Look at that, you took me on your first try!” Megatron praised into his audials, reaching up to lovingly bite his fins as they leaned back into his sharp teeth.

He started slow, moving his spike shallowly after giving his little lover time to adjust. He held him by the hips, carefully thrusting into him. He drew out a little faster than he pushed in, grinding his spike against nodes. This pattern continued until the little lover he supported whispered dirty words, begging the mech above him to take him like he deserved to be taken. Megatron rose to his challenge, shifting Bee so he could better hold onto the roof of the little shack. Almost immediately after taking his hips in his servos, he began thrusting, pressing his spike in and out with a harsh pace, slamming the little bug’s hips back against his own. He held onto his hips, digging his claws in and leaving little scratches. Bumblebee didn’t seem to care at ALL as he lifted his legs back to wrap around his hips. 

The hours ticked by like minutes and Bumblebee wished it could have lasted longer, but with both of their vents pouring steams from hot engines and a charge racing through their frames, neither could last much longer. The sun was just barely peaking over the sand as Bumblebee held onto the wall against the front of the shack. Megatron clung to the roof so he didn’t claw holes in his little bug. 

As the sun laid against his form, a great roar left his lips, a howl leaving Bumblebee’s own. The sounds echoed an animalistic nature as Megatron spilled seemingly gallons of transfluid into Bumblebee’s valve and gestation tank. The little bug himself sobbed out pleasure as he felt so full, spike emptying what transfluid he had left in his reserves onto the floor of the roof. Well, this certainly wasn’t how he had expected this scouting mission to go.

“Bumblebee?” Megatron said through the panting and whirring of his fans.

::Mhm?:: He asked weakly, framing pluming with steam.

“I love you.” He said without hesitation, not fearing what his little Bee would respond with. He would make this work! Somehow…

::Meggsie, I love you so much it hurts.:: He looked up at him, smiling sweetly and lovingly. He panted and whined softly as Megatron lifted him off his limp spike. There wasn’t too much to clean. Most of the mess was on the ground by their pedes. He closed up his panel as his spike retracted, helping Bee do the same. He cleaned him with his glossa, placing him on the roof of the shack. ::We have to back to our own bases now, don’t we?:: He beeped sadly and softly, looking at the sun as tears started to fill his optics again.

“Yes…” Megatron’s voice was shallow, shaky even.

::Do you want this? Do you want to keep doing this?:: He refused to look at him, knowing he would burst into tears the moment he looked at him.

“Bumblebee, I would do anything to keep it going. I love you!” He growled, taking his little lover’s chin a little roughly. He pulled him into a kiss. When it broke, there were tears streaming down Bee’s faceplate.

::Megatron, that’s so sweet. But please… Don’t be sweet… Ask me to stay.:: He whispered against his lips, holding his servo against his chassis, begging him.

“Bee, the autobots are like your family! I couldn’t ask you to leave them… Despite how much I want to…” He growled the last bit. He hated the Autbots but Bumblebee meant so much to him. He’d spare them for now.

::Stop being so sweet!:: He cried out. ::If… If they find out about us, they’ll tell me to leave you… Or they’ll just use me to get to you… I can’t choose them over you..:: He cried, holding Megatron’s servo to his faceplate. ::Please… Please ask me to leave… If you truly love me, ask me to leave…:: Megatron was absolutely torn. He hated doing this. But he had to. He loved his little scout far too much.

“Bumblebee, my spark, my lover, my mate, will you join me? I won’t force you to fight. I will never force you into anything. Just… Please… Will you join me?” Megatron’s spark felt like it was pouring from his intake. He hated it. But he loved Bumblebee.

::I will, my mate. No matter what it takes. I will stay with you! I love you!:: Bumblebee threw his arms around his neck, holding his lover close as he kissed him lovingly. Megatron was more than happy to lay his lips against his mate’s, holding him close. He lifted him up by the hips, setting him down on the ground away from their mess.

Megatron called a ground bridge from SoundWave, an arm around his small lover’s shoulders. While his mate spoke to the silent spy, Bumblebee dug into one of his audials, pulling out a small circular disc. 

“Is everything alright?” Megatron asked in worry as he watched.

::Yeah. Everything is perfect.:: He smiled up at him, looking at his lover. Megatron bent down to capture his lips one last time before Bee covered his scars with his battle mask again. He threw the disc to the roof and crushed it beneath his pede. The green glow of the portal opened and together, Bumblebee took his first steps onto the nemesis ship.

As the bridge cycled closed, a small voice came from the Autobot commlink that Bumblebee had tried to crush. “Bumblebee? Bumblebee, report in. Bee? Come in? You there?” Optimus Prime’s voice called in worry. He tone was more than just a leader’s…


End file.
